Pickup trucks continue to be a popular choice of consumers for a variety of uses (e.g., personal/recreational and commercial transportation). One reason for their popularity is the truck bed which enables transport of cargo and other articles outside of the passenger cabin. Unfortunately, anything stowed in the truck bed generally remains visible and is susceptible to weather and theft.